Coin
A coin is the main currency of Club Penguin Online and it is used as a legal tender. They can be unlocked and obtained through mini games, competitions. Fluffy the Fish is engraved in all of the standard 1 coins. Receiving/Earning coins You receive 500 coins when you create a penguin. You can earn more by these ways: Unlocking Varying amounts of coins ranging from 1,000 to 15,000 can be unlocked from entering Codes. Games Coins are earned by playing single or multiplayer Games. Almost every Game provides you with coins after playing, excluding Card-Jitsu, Card-Jitsu Fire & Water, Fair games (from The Fun Fair Party 2018 and 2019) . You can also receive coins by digging in the Gold Mine. The coins you earn in games is usually equal to 10% of your total score, and if you have all the Stamps for that game, then your payout is doubled, providing the game contains stamps. Puffle Digging Players can receive coins when their puffle finds a treasure with coins by Puffle Digging. Mod Meet-Up Players could receive coins by answering to trivia questions during a Mod Meet Up. Discord Giveaways Players could earn coins and many other prizes by entering a raffle during Discord Giveaways. Armies In a few armies (see Army League), players could receive coins after participating in an event. Spending Coins are earned by playing games and taking part in special activities, such as Igloo and competitions. Players can use coins to buy colors, Puffles, Puffle supplies, clothes, Igloo Furnitures, and Player Card backgrounds. Coins can also be used to send Postcards. *Buying Colors for their penguin. *Buying Player Card Backgrounds. *Buying Flags. *Adopting Puffles. *Sending Postcards. *Buying food & bathing supplies for their Puffles. *Donating for certain events, such as Coins for Change. *Buy certain clothing from Catalogs. *Buy game upgrades for games "Ten" coin A "ten" coin is shaped like a normal Club Penguin coin but is worth 10 coins. It is also larger than a normal coin. It is found in the games Jet Pack Adventure, and can also be found when digging for coins in the Gold Mine. Trivia *When starting an account on Club Penguin Online, players used to get 500 coins. *The coins in Jet Pack Adventure float because of a painted alloy made by Gary. *There is no limit to the number of coins a player can have. *The cheapest item that costs coins in Club Penguin Online is the Cheap Time Travel Hat, which costs a mere 10 coins. *If a player is chosen to be Penguin of the Week or Penguin of the Month, along with other items, they will earn 5,000 coins. Gallery Puffle Rescue Coin.png|A coin, as seen in Puffle Rescue Coin.PNG|The Coin Emote Penguin167.png|A secret agent carrying coins YellowPenguinCoin.png|A yellow penguin carrying a coin Penguin173.png|A purple penguin carrying a coin CoinBag.png|A Coin Bag Puffle Pood Icon Chocolatecoin.png|The Chocolate Coin puffle food Need more coins.png|The "need more coins" popup Spilled coins template image 1.png|A pile of coins Category:Currency Category:Miscellaneous